Turn a Blind Eye
by Kiri Hitachiin
Summary: **rated for swearing in future chapters** What happens when Katti finds herself partnered with a touchy blond and a suit of armor? and just exactly what is up with Saskia? stranger things have happened. EdXOC
1. First Mission

**me and Kousagi-chan do not own FMA(but if we did we would rule the world!!)**

**any way this is a co-writen storie between kousagi-chan and myself!! **

**so please review!! we LOVE reviews!!**

**ok i stop typing now...enjoy!!**

Katti Blaise, A.K.A. the Electric Alchemist, sighed loudly as she waited for the long train ride to be over. Looking to the seat across from her, she remembered her meeting with her superior officer.

Earlier that day

'A PARTNER?!' Katti exclaimed, astonished, 'What?!'

Roy Mustang looked up from his desk, slightly exasperated at the girl.

'You heard me. This is a mission of delicate nature, and must be handled quickly. That's why I've assigned you a partner. If you manage to work well with this person, you might be permanently partnered,' he explained, ' So please, don't screw this up. We're running out of people who will work with you,'

Back to the present

Katti pouted.

/_I don't need a partner_/ she thought, blowing a piece of her platinum blonde hair out of her face, the orangey-red tips glistening in the sunlight filtering through the window. Once again, she glanced at the seat across from herself. Seated there were two boys; one was shorter in stature, with blonde hair and gold eyes, the other was... well, Katti couldn't tell what he looked like because of the massive suit of armor he wore.

After another couple seconds, the shorter boy, who had introduced himself as Edward, met Katti's gaze. Upon meeting her eyes, he seemed somewhat unnerved. Katti was used to it; after all, it's not everyday that you see someone with such obvious heterochromia(1)

Katti, of the other hand, stared back unblinkingly with her blue and purple eyes. Just as the tension started to rise, the other boy, Alphonse, cut in.

'So, uhm, what exactly is this mission about?'

Katti broke off the staring contest, and turned towards the window again.

'We're headed to a small town near the eastern border. Over the past five or so years, strange events have been occurring there, but until now it hasn't been enough to concern the military,' she shrugged.

'What happened to get the attention of the military?' Ed asked, somewhat detachedly.

'The daughter of a retired state alchemist disappeared, and the townsfolk believe she was kidnapped,'

** (1) heterochromia is when someone has two different colours in their eyes naturally**


	2. Found

**"talking"**

**_/thinking/_**

**Disclaimer: Neither I, nor Kyo, own FullMetal Alchemist. But I did name my cats**

**Ed and Roy.**

**Kyo wants scissors. Heh, duuuuuude.**

**We is at Animethon!! WOOOOOOOOOOOT.**

The train lurched to a halt at the station, and the two state alchemists (plus one giant suit of armor) dragged their luggage off of the locomotive. After a couple minutes of Katti and Edward bickering over which direction to head, the trio finally walked off towards a local Inn.

They checked in after a heated discussion with the manager about what rooms they wanted, and were sitting on their separate beds, suitcases open and stuff spilling over onto the floor.

"So, any idea where this retired state alchemist guy lives?" Ed asked, glaring at Katti out of the corner of his eye. In a matter of hours, the two had established a very 'hate-hate' relationship.

"Duh. Unlike someone, I actually bothered to find out the necessary information for this mission,"

This initiated another glare contest between the two state alchemists. And poor Al was stuck with the both of them.

"Uhm┘... shouldn't we get going?" Al piped up in an attempt to once again ease the tension in the room. With a huff, Katti stood up from her bed and wiped the imaginary dust from her pants.

"Whatever," she headed towards the door, Ed and Al following behind. They all headed off towards the address, an unpleasant silence arising between them. Finally the trio arrived at the house, and Ed knocked on the oak door.

A middle aged man soon opened the door, staring incredulously at Ed, Al and Katti.

"What is it?" the man asked, obviously sleep deprived.

"Sir, we're the state alchemists the military sent to investigate the disappearance of your daughter. May we come in?" Katti asked as politely as she could. The man's face softened, and he stepped aside to allow them to come inside.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I'm just a little on edge since Saskia went missing," the man sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Saskia?" Katti quirked an eyebrow.

"My daughter,"

"Right. Do you know of anyone who would want to harm either you or your daughter?"

The man shook his head sadly.

"No. I've been working as the local doctor here since I retired from the military, and Saskia spends most of her time locked up in the library, reading,"

"Have you seen anyone suspicious lately?" Ed asked, attempting to join in on the investigation.

"No one has moved here since Saskia and I. Everyone I know here are kind and wonderful people,"

Katti sighed. This was going nowhere fast. Then, she remembered something.

"In the mission briefing, it said that there have been 'strange occurrences' happening in the town, would you care to elaborate?"

The man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"A few years ago, a large amount of house pets went missing, and a couple days later small chimeras were roaming the streets. Pets still go missing often, but what does that have to do with my daughter going missing?"

"We don't know yet," Ed answered before Katti could open her mouth.

Once they were outside again, the glaring contest resumed between the two, leaving Al to be the mediator once more.

"Any ideas?" Katti asked, in a rare moment of distraction.

"About what?" Ed replied with a huff.

"The kidnapping. Duh," she scoffed, rolling her eyes and in the process flicking Edward's head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!! And I don't have any ideas yet. But I will. Think it could be related to the chimeras?"

"Maybe. It's worth checking out I think," Katti smirked, Ed was so much fun to annoy.

_Mwuu(1)_

"What the hell was that?!" Katti asked, whipping around to face the direction the noise originated from.

_Mwuu mwuu_

"Sounds like..." Ed turned to face Al, "A cat,"

Al immediately started laughing nervously.

"Why are you looking at me, brother?" he asked, backing up slightly.

"Al. You know we can't take the cat with us! We have a mission; we have to find this Saskia girl!"

At the mention of Saskia, a loud hiss resounded, and the cat attempted to claw its way out of Al's armour. All three jumped in surprise. Al quickly opened up his chest plate, and a small kitten jumped out, landing clumsily on its paws. This wouldn't have been a surprise, but the kitten was very oddly coloured.

In fact, it was purple. Yes. Purple. With one strikingly blue eye, and one white eye, half-blind, the kitten stared up at the three alchemists, and mewed.

"That... is the weirdest looking cat I have ever seen,"

"AWWWE!! It's so cute!!" Katti crouched down and held out her left hand to the kitten. Ed rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm.

"C'mon, we don't have time for this! We have a mission, remember?"

The kitten mewed, louder this time, and ran about 7 feet away, stopped, and looked behind itself at the three. It mewed again.

"I think the cat wants us to follow it..." Katti stated.

"You're kidding, right? It's only a cat," Ed scoffed. The kitten mewed again, catching their attention. It ran back a few feet, mewed, and then ran back the other way.

"See? Told you,' she smirked.

"Fine, we'll follow the cat,"

After chasing after the little kitten, through alleyways, down streets, and dodging around people, the group arrived at a large, seemingly abandoned, warehouse building.

_Mwuu!_ The kitten ran up to the door, and pawed at it, looking back at Ed, Al and Katti.

"Well, if we're looking for a kidnapper, this'd be as good a place as any to look," Katti pushed the door open, and peered inside. "It's dark," She walked inside, Ed and Al following behind her. Searching along the wall, Ed found a light switch, and flicked it on. The lights shone, illuminating the room in an eerie glow.

"Woah," Ed breathed.

"Freaky," Katti blinked. The room was filled with alchemical apparatus, and there were numerous chimeras, locked in cages.

_Mwuu!_ They all turned towards the mew. A man stepped into the warehouse, holding up the kitten by the scruff of its neck.

"Now, now, it wasn't very nice of you to run away, dear little Saskia," the man scolded the cat, smirking.

"Saskia?!" Katti muttered in surprise. Was it possible that the strange, purple kitten had some kind of connection to the disappearance? The man turned to look at them, a scowl adorning his face.

"Hm. I wasn't expecting visitors,"

**(1) That's my version of a cat's meow. DEAL WITH IT!!**


	3. Fox Trot

Disclaimer: We don't own FMA

**Disclaimer: We don't own FMA. If we did, Ed would be supreme ruler of the world (and everyone else would kneel before him. Except us!!)**

**Wow, chapter two was MUUUCH longer XD and much more of a joint effort. I iz very proud of Kyo. She wrote this chapter by herselfs (mostly. I had to do the editing though)**

**And just so you know, I luffs big words, so some of you may need a dictionary. (hahahahaha you all must suffer –is shot-)**

"I hope you know I blame you for this," Katti glared at Ed.

"Whatever," he grumbled. Katti's glare increased.

"SHRIMP!" Katti screamed.

"GIANT!!" Ed replied.

"ROBOT!!"

"FREAK EYES!!"

"AT LEAST IT'S NATURAL!!"

The state alchemists were packed tightly in cages too small to accommodate them. Well, too small for Katti and Al anyways...

The man had caught them unawares, using alchemy to trap them in cages made of an unknown metal. Now they dangled above the ground, stuck.

"ITS YOUR FAULT WE FOLLOWED THAT STUPID CAT!!" Ed shot a deathly stare at Katti. Said cat hissed, as it sat in its own cage, watching them with intelligent eyes.

"WELL AT LEAST WE FOUND SASKIA!! Dammit Edward why the hell did Mustang put ME with YOU!" Katti said the last bit to no one in particular.

"Uhh guys, shouldn't we think of a way to get out of here and save all these animals?" Alphonse piped up, once again trying to cool the two state alchemists off.

"Right. Edward give me your hand... the metal one" Katti said hiding her smirk

"WHY SHOULD I? ALL YOU-" Ed was cut off by Katti screaming in his ear.

"JUST DO IT ELRIC!"

Ed reluctantly gave her his hand, just to be painfully shocked by her electric alchemy.

"OWWWW!!" Edward yelped, grabbing his shoulder where his automail connected to his skin.

"That was for being a jerk! Now the real plan is…" Katti was interrupted

"What do we have here?" the mysterious man mused as he looked at Ed, Al, and Katti. When his eyes swept over Katti. A malicious grin crossed his face.

"I haven't seen you in awhile...mmmm this just may be what I've been waiting for! Oh goody," the man chuckled, his voice laced with poison.

_/What does he mean "haven't seen me in awhile?!" his voice is as cold as ice! I'm frozen. What can I do?!-/_ her thoughts were cut short by the man's sharp voice.

"Hmmm, I feel like being nice today… What's your favorite animal? I have nearly every specimen imaginable-" he stopped at a covered cage "actually, I think this one is perfect for you Katti,"

"How do you know my name! Wh-what do you want with me?!" her voice sounded frail to the Elric brothers. All of a sudden, Katti blacked out, and when she woke, mere minutes later, she found her self in a small, dark room.

Meanwhile Alphonse was panicking.

"Brother we HAVE to do something! She could get killed!"

"I know Al, but this is a different kind of metal... I don't know if we can get out of he-"

A screech resounded from behind Ed. He looked and saw a furious Saskia, who had been ignored till she used her voice.

"What?" Ed questioned, irritated by the distraction. Saskia had his full attention...finally. She pawed at the circle drawn in the dust of her cage. "What the hell is this circle? I've never seen it… so...complicated," Edward looked at the design and let out a screech when Saskia clawed his real leg. It was like she was saying,

"_Don't just stare at it, USE IT!" _ her eyes still look unpleased from being ignored.

When Ed was about to use the circle, a blood curdling shriek was heard. Al was the first to come out of his frozen state.

"Brother! We have to help her!" Ed shook his head and continued to work on the transmutation. After a few minutes, the bottoms of their cages fell out, and Al, being a giant suit of armor, clanged loudly on impact with the concrete floor of the warehouse.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the man yelled, a mask covering his face. In his hand lay a small, platinum blond baby fox. Its snout was in a muzzle and around her neck was a thick iron collar that weighed her neck down. Ed immediately ran and grabbed the fox from the man's grip. Al grabbed Saskia and ran after Ed.

"Al, take them and go to the hotel, I'll block offthe exits,"

**Time Skip**

In the hotel room Ed and Al were on Ed's bed with Saskia while Katti was going through her bag full of papers.

"Wow even when she's a fox she's still working" Ed was amused with Katti's frustration due to having paws, not hands. Hearing Ed's remark did not help Katti's mood, so she tackled him with a loud growl.

"STUPID FOX GET THE HELL OFF ME!!" he grabbed her by the scruff and took a good look at her eyes; but it was hard since she was struggling in his metal grip

_A snarl_ was all that was heard from Katti once she stopped struggling.

"You should stop researching and let me do something. Heh, especially now that I'm the only state alchemist with opposable thumbs," Ed pronounced proudly, finally winning the ever lasting fight of who was 'top dog' erm... 'top fox' between Katti and Edward.

A light _squee_ was heard as Ed put Katti down. She padded over to Saskia and lay down beside her, facing away from every one.

_/Well we're STILL not getting anywhere with her but at least saskia is some help/ __Ed rolled his eyes. _

So from were Ed was, he had at least forty papers of reports concerning the missing pets and the chimeras in front of him. This was not going to be easy with only two people capable of working on them all.

It was going to be a _looooong _night for Ed.

**Yuki: We apologize for not updating sooner. We just started our first year of high school last week, and we've been busy adjusting and working on homework. We hope to get more chapters out once we get into the rhythm of things.**

**Kyo AND! And and and….if you guys wanna do something random..like go to you tube. You can check out my channel! My you tube username is roxyluvr94 so search it up! ;)**


End file.
